complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Charmaxon
Charmaxon is the Cosmic Cutie Complien. It has the Cosmic and Magic elements. It is the grown form of Lolawood and grows into Cryptiful. Appearance Charmaxon is a tall Complien, with a pink head and a red face, the face separated from the rest of its head by a thin blue circle. It has two large, yellow eyes with eyelashes, and a spike protruding from the top of its head, with a bow off to the side. There is a small light blue collar separating its head from its body, which is a similar pink color, with a black stripe down the middle and four pale pink buttons, two on both sides. It has a large appendage resembling a dress or skirt underneath the main part of its body, a darker pink in color, with white lace protruding from the bottom. They have two hands, detached from their body, one of which holds a pink parasol with white lace. The parasol has a brown handle. Info Charmaxons like to remain hidden from the rest of society for unknown reasons. Unfortunately, due to their bright pink color scheme, they are often easily spotted. Due to this, they often reside in Complanet's cherry groves, where they blend in with the bright pink leaves. Since their body resembles human fashion, on occasions they will block their face with their parasol before running away. Similar to their previous form, it is said they originated from space, and were first seen on Complanet around the remains of Moonbeam Mountain. Quickly was it, that these Compliens migrated, and found their homes elsewhere. Although it took a long time for scientists to get a hold of one of these species, when they were able to, it was revealed that large amounts of complixonox were found within their bodies, officially confirming their status as a Complien. The large amounts of Complixonox gives Charmaxons the ability to perform incredible spells, and they have been recorded to take long times honing in on their magical skills. Charmaxons in fact, are one of the most powerful magic Compliens known to mankind, and that is even before growing into Cryptiful. It is believed by scientists that at an unknown point in time, they and Halley evolved from a singular unknown species, due to both being female-only Cosmic Element Compliens, who are unusually powerful. No fossil evidence, however, has been found to prove this theory correct, regardless of how likely it may be. Either way, most people treat the two as counterparts. While Charmaxons typically fear humans, occasionally they are seen imitating their behavior, and in fact, they are often seen leading groups of Lolawoods, to help with activities such as weaving baskets. Occasionally, Lolawoods will huddle near Charmaxons in rain, to be protected by their parasol. Human fashion also seems to occasionally use Charmaxon as an inspiration, and on rare occasions, Charmaxons may mistaken humans wearing this fashion for other members of their species. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Charmaxon here. Origin Some insights on Charmaxon's origins. Name Charmaxon is derived from "charm," due to their charming appearance, and "Braxton County Monster," an alternate name of the Flatwoods Monster. Design Charmaxon's design takes inspiration from Lolita fashion and the Flatwoods Monster. Trivia *It and its evolutions could be seen as a parallel to the Encke line. Both are female-only, rare, Cosmic-type Compliens in a three-stage evolutionary line. Both have the instinct Orbital Strength and the first stage is often seen as somewhat powerful, despite only being the first in its line. Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Pink Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Cosmic Element Category:Magic Element Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Cosmic Cutie Compliens Category:Proto-full Sapience Compliens Category:Cryptid Compliens Category:Created in 2016 Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Rare Compliens